¡Sé el Rey de los Piratas!
by Lonely Athena
Summary: El desafío más grande de la banda es conquistar el mar más peligroso del mundo ¡Vamos por Nuevo Mundo!En su búsqueda por ser el Rey de los piratas y triunfar como Gold D.Roger,Luffy descubrirá la realidad de su sueño, junto a sus nakamas se embarcaran en la aventura más riesgosa... ¡Convertirse en verdaderos piratas! ¡Allí está la angustia que vivió el dueño del One Piece! EN PAUSA
1. Alianza Pirata

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 1: "Alianza Pirata"**

Su agradable escape de Punk Hazard había sido hacia ya casi un mes, con la total aclaración del Shichibukai de que se volverían a ver cuando el tiempo lo ameritará. Claro que para el entusiasta capital era solo una aventura a futuro; se la pasaron escapando de varios buques de la marina y de alguno que otro grupo pirata.

Valía decir que la cara inconfundible de su capitán, Mugiwara no Luffy ya era la noticia más sonada en todo Nuevo Mundo, con su tan asombroso regreso a la vida.

Muchos lo dieron por perdido o quizás que se había dado por vencido de su gran sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas; cabía aclarar que eran esperanzas infundadas, ese hombre con la voluntad del apellido D. jamás se rendiría sin haber intentado hasta lo último.

Y para la mala suerte de toda la banda, su agradable tiempo de "vacaciones" había llegado a su fin. El agradable medio día terminó con el sonido de la alarma del radar de Franky. Una nave se acercaba.

― ¿La marina?― preguntó Ussop con los nervios a flor de piel.

Franky negó, moviendo unas perillas en una pantalla de su sala de control. ―No, es un submarino.

― ¡Oh! ¡Es la nave de ese tipo! ― gritó Luffy, reconociendo el navío.

Para cuando Sanji recordó a quién pertenecía la bandera pirata de la nave el infantil capitán ya había salido corriendo como una bala a uno de los extremos del Sunny para saludar a los recién llegados. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando el mismísimo Trafalgar Law salió por la entrada del submarino emergido y pidió por ayuda a los Mugiwara.

Traía en el hombro al oso blanco y bajo los brazos a dos de dos compañeros, los mismos que estuvieron en la subasta de los Tenryuubito.

― ¡Mugiwara-ya! ¡Vamos al oeste! ¡Hay treinta buques armados en camino y Kizaru está con ellos! ― exclamó el exhausto pirata del North Blue.

Luffy se acomodo el sombrero y volteó a ver el estado de los nakama de Law.

― ¡Nami! ¡Vamos al oeste! ― ordenó, saltando hacia el submarino para ayudar al Shichibukai con los heridos. ― ¡Chopper ven acá!

La navegante sonrió con confianza, orgullosa de la madurez de Luffy. Si eso hubiera pasado hacía dos años era posible que el chico de goma los embarcara en una pelea para probar sus posibilidad, pero como estaban sus aliados sería poner en riesgo la vida de muchos de ellos.

El médico animal arribo en compañía de Sanji el submarino amarillo y bajo el liderazgo de Luffy se encaminaron fuera del camino de la armada. Varias horas más tarde , cuando Franky termino de aplicar un recubrimiento temporal al Sunny, se sumergieron bajo las profundidades del mar para ocultar de cualquier grupo enemigo, sea la marina o otros piratas.

― ¿Qué les pasó? ― inquirió Robin curiosa.

Law suspiró, sentado sobre la cubierta del Sunny con unas obvias ganas de relajarse. ― Nos topamos por accidente con unos barcos de Kaido.

Y se pasaron el resto de la tarde atendiendo a varios de la tripulación de Trafalgar. En su mayoría solo necesitaban uno que otro vendaje o medicamente, su capitán se había enfrascado en sacarlo de aquel infierno y cuando todo fue más seguro los atendió a todos, sin contar con el cansancio que se le vino por el uso de su Akuma no Mi.

Para cuando todo se calmó ambos capitanes se habían sentado a charlar sobre sus planes contra uno de los Yonko y de sus aventuras desde su separación en Punk Hazard. Las presentaciones fueron bastante cortas, pues apenas Bepo y Jean Bart estaban despiertos, acompañando de cerca a su capitán.

Los Mugiwara regresaron a sus labores normales, con excepción de Nami y Chopper que seguián en la cubierta, algo alejados de los supernova. La navegante se mantenía atenta ante algún cambio de temperatura o presión, mirando de reojo los brillantes ojitos del pequeño reno al mirar al pelinegro de piel moreno.

― Chopper ¿quieres hablar con él? ― preguntó, viendo como los ojitos brillantes del pequeño doctor saltaron ante su pregunta.

―Es que… he escuchado que él atendió a Luffy cuando nosotros no estuvimos con él y… Robin dijo que era muy famoso como doctor. ― respondió nervioso, jugando con sus pezuñas para distraerse. ― Pero no sé qué decirle, bueno él es… algo…

― ¿Intimidante?

― ¡Eh! ¡No quise decir eso! ― gritó nervioso, empujando a la chica dentro de la habitación donde atendía a los miembros de la tripulación. ― ¡Nami! ¡Te puede oír! ― exclamó nervioso, mirando en dirección a donde estaban ambos capitanes charlando.

La navegante sonrió sin preocuparse. Era obvio que el joven reno quería entablar una charla médica con el extraño capitán de los piratas del corazón, pero apenas y había entablado una pequeñísima charla con el extraño oso hablador cuando aquel grupo llegó.

―Puedo preguntarle por ti si quieres― ofreció, sobando su cabeza por sobre el sombrero azul. ― ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿¡En serio?! ― exclamo súper emocionado, hasta le punto de que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos brillantes de alegría. ― ¡¿Lo harías por mí, Nami?!

Ella sonrió con un toque cómico. ― Claro, lo que sea por mi nakama. ― respondió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas con confianza. ― Déjamelo a mí.

Chopper se había puesto a gritar feliz por el ofrecimiento de su amiga y se dispuso a ordenar todos los libros y utensilios médicos de la enfermería, después de todo, lo primero era dar una muy buena impresión. Ahora estaba muy feliz de haberle rogado a Nami por una gran cantidad de dinero para comprar equipo médico de mayor tecnología y calidad, así no quedaría en vergüenza.

Por lo que Robin le había contado, Trafalgar Law era conocido como el "Doctor de la Muerte" y considerado una persona cruel y despiadada. Después de aquel corto incidente en Punk Hazard no se habían cruzado con ningún otro conocido por algunas semanas, y ahora, el repentino encuentro había ganado la curiosidad de más de uno en su tripulación.

Dejó a Chopper con sus arreglos y salió de la habitación, pudo observar de reojo la amena conversación entre Luffy y Law en el centro del barco, su capitán parece muy emocionado al conversar con el tipo, y este simplemente respondía sus preguntas con sorpresiva cortesía.

De repente Luffy voltea verla con una brillante sonrisa.

― ¡Nami, dile a Sanji que haga un banquete! ¡Hoy haremos una fiesta!― gritó emocionado.

Y pudo ver como aquellos ojos oscuros y marcados la observaron de pies a cabeza, dejando una sonrisa socarrona asomarse en su rostro. Se sentía algo invadida de cierto modo.

― ¡A la orden, capitán! ― respondió, volteando rápido con dirección a la cocina.

En ese momento lo único que quería era borrar la sensación de inspección que aquel sujeto le transmitió. Camino rápido con dirección a la cocina, tropezando con un escalón al cruzar por un pasillo. Sin embargo, el firme brazo de Zoro la atajó antes de que cayera de cara contra el piso.

― ¿Zoro? Gracias, ha estado cerca. ― dijo, recuperando el equilibrio.

El espadachín la miró un rato y luego la soltó. Algo había en los orbes castaños de la chica que le inquietaba. Y estaba casi seguro de quién era la causa.

― ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy distraída, no es propio en ti. ― le dijo, observando como ella se alejó de él un poco.

―No es nada. Por cierto, Zoro. No te vi en la reunión, ¿dónde estabas? ― preguntó.

―Entrenando, ese tipo no me agrada, no quiero estar cerca de él si no es para vigilarlo. ― respondió, recostándose en la pared. ― Por lo que veo a ti también te inquieta.

Nami alzó la vista en un gesto aburrido. ― Algo― musitó. ― Pero Luffy confía en él y ha ordenado que hagamos una fiesta, por ahora tenemos que tratarlos como nuestros aliados. Luffy siempre es tan despreocupado…

―Eso no es nuevo― comentó sarcástico el espadachín.

Ella optó por sonreír y dejar al serio guerrero descansar en el pasillo. Zoro tenía razón hasta cierto punto, aquel tipo, Trafalgar Law era un completo desconocido para ellos, pero para su alocado capitán era un amigo más en el cual confiar. No obstante, si alguien debía de ver por su decisión entre el grupo de ocho personas, el primero y más atento en ese aspecto era Zoro, o como ella le considera, el segundo al mando de la nave.

Ella podía gritar y golpearlos a todos, pero aquel que tenía la cabeza fría para cualquier situación crítica era Zoro. Y lo envidiaba por eso.

Por aquella frialdad de mente en los momentos más críticos.

Por su fuerza de espíritu y de cuerpo.

Por ser… siempre más útil que ella.

No es que se lamentara por ello, pues se había perfeccionado en lo que su capitán necesitaba de ella, en ser la mejor navegante de todo el mundo. No quería quedarse atrás, si su capitán sería el Rey de los piratas, el hombre más conocido y buscado del mundo; entonces ella sería la mejor navegante en todos los mares, solo con el fin de estar a su altura y complacer sus caprichos a la hora de ir a alguna isla remota.

Pero por momentos, muy frecuentes para su gusto, quería ser como el resto de la tripulación. Quería tener el poder de alguna Akuma no Mi, o quizás ser hábil con algún arma como Zoro y Ussop, incluso estaba abierta a la posibilidad de ganar la fuerza de las piernas de Sanji, con la diferencia de que no quería parecer un hombre por tener los músculos muy trabajados o un cyborg como Franky.

Estaba más que orgullosa de haber obtenido todo aquel conocimiento en Weatheria, y por supuesto también del provecho que saco para mejorar su arma. No obstante sabía también que era otra cosa por la cual lamentarse, sin su arma no tenía como defenderse.

―Igual que en la isla Gyojin…― murmuró.

Entró a la habitación donde dibujaba sus mapas y se enterró, literalmente, en el montón de mapas dibujados con el fin de distraerse. Escuchó fuerte y claro la discusión de Zoro y Sanji por el súbito pedido de su capitán, las risas de Robin por la tonta riña de la tarde, los comentarios tontos de Ussop, la emoción de algunos miembros de la otra banda pirata en el barco y los chistes de Brook siendo repetidos una y otra vez.

Y como si fuera un cantico podía escuchar la rara risa de Luffy en el fondo, sonaba muy feliz.

Sin querer sonrió más por ello.

Comenzó a ordenar los mapas por el orden en que llegaron a cada isla, comparándolos con sus anotaciones sobre el clima, la superficie y los cambios presentes en cada lugar. Con cada dibujo más y más recuerdos se le venían a la mente, hasta que termino por separar la pila de dibujos y colocarlos en uno de los estantes más altos que encontró. Después de todo, con lo torpes que eran sus nakamas lo mejor sería dejarlos fuera de su alcance.

―Oh, faltan estos…

Tras limpiar un poco lo recordó, el grupo apartado de mapas en papel blanco puro. Tomó uno con cuidado, deslizando algunas pelusas que se le pegaron y lo contemplo contra la luz de una de las ventanas de aquel cuarto.

―Esta firma…

Contra la luz podía notar un símbolo dibujado en la parte más baja del mapa, casi demasiado pequeña. A diferencia de los otros mapas a guardados estos eran de un papel distinto, más envejecido y con una tinta tan fina como la seda.

―Debo guardarlos antes de que los otros los malogren en algún juego.

Cogió un grupo de una docena de mapas y los envolvió con una tela suave, los metió en un cajón bajo del escritorio, bajo la quietud de una llave y empezó a dibujar sobre su último paradero. La siguiente isla luego de Punk Hazard, una isla de primavera, Lot Reins.

Era una isla pacifica, llena de flores y vegetación. Sin civilización o gente viviendo en ella. No encontraron piratas ni marinos allí, solo una tranquilidad muy impropia de una isla en Nuevo Mundo.

Para cuando termino de dibujar la noche ya había caído y las risas habían aumentado bastante, se estiro en la silla y guardo todos los utensilios que uso. Salió y arribo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, quién diría que aún en el fondo del mar el clima cambiaría de caliente a frío de un momento a otro.

Tras salir vio a Franky cargando una pila de herramientas y bastante metal en la espalda, a su lado dos miembros de la banda de los piratas corazón le ayudaban a usar una burbuja individual.

― ¿Franky? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó.

―Ah, Nee-san… solo iré a echarle un ojo al submarino de los chicos, parece que necesitan una mano en reparaciones. ¡Nos vemos!

Y tan rápido como le respondió se tiro fuera del barco, seguramente a la superficie del submarino amarillo que se encontraba anclado al lado del Sunny.

Tras la pequeña conversación entró a su habitación y se duchó rápido, se cambio en una polera amarilla y de cuello alto, tomo unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y se puso unos zapatos cerrados de tacón.

― ¡Oh, Nami! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Tienes que escuchar todas las historias de Law!

Escuchó el grito entusiasta del pelinegro de goma y se acercó hasta quedarse al lado de Robin, quién estaba sentada al lado de Zoro bebiendo sake. Chopper estaba hablando con Bepo en una esquina, Ussop contaba al grandulón muchas de sus historias y Brook deba el ambiente de fiesta con sus típicas canciones.

―Parece que llego tarde. ―dijo, sentándose al lado de Robin.

―Algo así, Senchou-san no ha parado de hablar con el Shichibukai desde que puso un pie aquí. Parece agradarle. ― respondió la mujer, sirviendo una copa al impaciente espadachín. ―Aunque no todos piensen lo mismo.

Zoro volteo a verla ante la acusación y bufo un gracias tras beber de golpe la copa entera de sake. Nami solo suspiro ante el intento vano de Roronoa por ocultar su mal humor.

― ¡Nami-san! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí, en seguida traigo un pedazo de pastel! ― gritó emocionado el rubio tras salir de la cocina con un gran pedazo de filete de pescado aderezado con varias hierbas.

―Te lo agradecería, Sanji-kun. ―respondió ella.

Ni bien el cocinero depositó el gran pedazo del rey marino en la mesa junto a otro montón de comida una traviesa mano de goma se llevó el plato a su lado. La navegante giró la mirada al ver como Luffy devoraba a diestra y siniestra la comida preparada, notando una pila de docenas y docenas de platos vacios a un lado.

― ¡Oe Luffy! ¡Deja algo para nosotros!― le oyó quejarse a Ussop.

Luffy solo rió sin importarle las quejas del mentiroso de su tripulación. Era algo normal, excepto con el hecho de que al lado de Luffy había otra gran pila de platos casi del mismo tamaño.

― ¿Luffy, tú has comido todo eso? ― preguntó, señalando la pila de platos. Extraño, Luffy podía comer mucho pero nunca creyó que a tanta velocidad, calculando el tiempo que tardo en llegar a la fiesta era improbable que su capitán se metiera tanta comida al estomago sin haberse inflado como un globo.

Luffy volteo a un lado y respondió. ― ¡Eso es de Law! ― indicó, golpeando el hombro del moreno con una mano. ―Come muchísimo, deberías verlo, Nami.

La navegante alzó una ceja, pasando a ver como el Shichibukai comía con calma un plato de pasta, a diferencia del escandaloso hijo de Dragon este parecía comer tan normal como cualquier humano corriente.

― ¿De qué te sorprendes?, tú comes aún más que él, Luffy. ― respondió, riendo mientras recibía un trozo de pastel por parte del enamoradizo rubio.

Su tono de voz no le salió lo suficientemente burlón como quería pero al menos basto para aparentar calma. Se concentró en comer un poco y beber junto a Robin y Zoro, quiénes charlaban más entre ellos que lo que normalmente hablaban.

No calculo las horas pero estaba segura de que pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que decidió dejar de beber tanto sake y fue camino a su habitación. Dejó a Robin y Zoro aún tomando, a Sanji preparando más comida y a los demás divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Incluso Franky había regresado con los miembros faltantes de la tripulación a festejar la "alianza" de ambos capitanes.

Cerró la puerta y se cambió en una pijama ligera, un vestido cortó color negro y abrió las colchas de la cama para dormir. Pero antes de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada escuchó un extraño chasquido en una esquina de la habitación, se levantó, nerviosa porque ni siquiera Robin había vuelto así que no había manera de que alguien entrara.

―Tranquila, solo venía a hacerte unas preguntas. ― musitó una voz tras de ella.

Su boca se abrió para dar un grito del susto, siendo tapada por la rudeza de una mano tatuada. Su espalda chocó contra la suavidad de su cama y sus brazos se vieron puestos sobre su cabeza sin permitirle moverse.

Sobre ella, el "Cirujano de la Muerte" sonreía complacido.

―No sería bueno que grites, Nami-ya.

Ella se revolvió nerviosa. Afilo su mirada y cerró sus labios, sintiendo como el chico aparto su mano con lentitud de su rostro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde hace cuanto…?

―Suficiente para ver el espectáculo que montaste al cambiarte de ropa, pero no te preocupes, no lo divulgare. ― respondió él con simpleza, sonriendo malicioso.

Nami se coloreo hasta la punta del cabello, moviendo sus manos con fuerza para soltarse. Law simplemente negó con la cabeza, apoyando su mano nuevamente sobre el rostro de la chica.

―No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. ― dijo ella, mirando enfadada a su invasor.

Law alzó una ceja divertido. ― Ninguna mujer me ha amenazado luego de reconocerme, estoy impresionado, Nami-ya. Eres digna de ser un miembro de la banda de Mugiwara-ya.

―No quiero escuchar eso de ti, ahora suéltame o gritare tan fuerte que te romperé los tímpanos.― amenazó, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de tensión.

El Shichibukai solo atinó a separarse con parsimonia de ella, delineando con quietud su mano por el costado de la chica hasta soltarla por completo y sentarse en la cama, sin importarle la oposición de la chica.

Nami respiró profundo al verse libre y se acomodo la ropa, apoyo su mano al lado de su cama y sacándolo una extensión de su Perfect Clima Tact, apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza del capitán aliado.

―Eso es peligroso.― musitó el chico, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

―Sal de aquí, no sé qué intención tienes pero no te quiero cerca.

―Ah… solo venía a preguntarte un par de cosas, Nami-ya. No hace falta tanta agresividad.

El volteó a verla, sin prestar mucha atención al borde del Clima Tact que lo amenazaba, apoyo su cuerpo sobre sus palmas y se estiro sobre la cama sin prestar atención a la incomodidad de la chica. Se acomodó un poco y señaló con fatiga un rincón de la habitación.

―Hay un mapa sobre aquel aparador. Quiero que le eches un ojo, y me digas que te parece.

―Lo haré cuando te quites de mi cama y te largues de mi habitación, Shichibukai. ―advirtió ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

El capitán se alegro para sus adentros, aquella navegante le había atraído muchísimo la atención desde que puso un pie en la nave de los Mugiwara. La quería por un motivo importante, y ahora que la conocía la deseaba aún más.

―Y si te digo que es el mapa de una base naval donde guardan un tesoro que es casi la mitad del One Piece, ¿eso te haría cambiar de opinión, Nami-ya?

En un parpadeo la chica se había levantado de golpe de la cama y corrió a sostener el mapa. Sin duda era la estructura de una isla de la marina, podía reconocer las diferentes edificaciones y pasillos en todo el lugar.

Apoyo el mapa en una mesa donde ponía su maquillaje y demás, aparto todo y con la ayuda de una pequeña lámpara se concentro más en el mapa. Sus dedos jugaron con el dibujo sin cesar, concentrados en encontrar la supuesta cámara donde estaba el tesoro.

―Lo encontré. ―murmuró más para sí misma.

―Haces honor a tu nombre. ―alagó el chico desde la cama. ― Tengo una petición para ti. ― dijo, levantándose de la cama hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella. Nami volteó a verle, sosteniendo el mapa entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué clase de petición? ― preguntó, con suma cautela.

El chico inclino la cabeza a un lado, acortando el espacio entre ambos con un par de pasos silenciosos, se inclino hacia ella y con un tono seductor le susurró al oído.

―Quiero tu ayuda para robar ese tesoro.

La navegante se estremeció al sentir las manos del chico sobre sus hombros, deslizando las tiras de aquel camisón de dormir que traía puesto. Law se apartó apenas un par de centímetros, mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer frente a él.

―Ninguno más de tus nakama, solo tú. Quiero que vengas con mi tripulación y robemos ese tesoro antes de nuestro ataque.

Sus palabras simularon más una orden que una petición y terminaron por crispar los nervios de la pelinaranja. Removió con ambas manos los dedos traviesos del pirata y se apartó de él, llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola de par en par.

―Sal de aquí. ― ordenó, señalando la puerta.

Law asintió indiferente a su tono de voz.

―Buenas noches, Nami-ya. ― se despidió, saliendo de la habitación como si fuera el dueño.

Ella cerró la puerta ni bien le vio salir y se recostó contra esta, mirando todavía aquel extraño mapa que tenía en la mano. La duda ya la había invadido.

Fuera de la habitación el pirata doctor sonreía divertido, se relamió los labios y fue en busca de los demás miembros de su tripulación. Apenas faltarían un par de días más, un par de días y en la siguiente isla podría dar paso a su nueva estrategia para hacerse con el título del Rey Pirata.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, la calmada Robin terminaba de servir lo último de sake a un inquieto marimo espadachín.

― ¿Qué paso? ― preguntó Zoro.

―Entró a la habitación de Nami-chan, no he podido ver más, se dio cuenta que lo andaba siguiendo y uso su Haki para bloquearme. ― contesto ella en un murmullo bajo. ― ¿Crees que debemos decirle?

―Todavía no, Luffy no necesita enterarse de algo tan trivial. Por ahora solo tenemos que tener cuidado con ese tipo, sea lo que busca dudo que nos beneficie.

― ¿Que podría querer de nuestra navegante? ― inquirió, más para sí misma.

El espadachín la miro por un rato, meditando sus palabras hasta recostarse contra el borde de la nave y dar por concluida la conversación. Algo le decía cual podría ser la curiosidad de Trafalgar Law, pero su propia mente le gritaba que debía de estar equivocado.

Lo había notado por accidente durante las presentaciones que hizo Luffy al ayudar al Shichibukai; aquella penetrante mirada fijarse de arriba abajo en la navegante del Sunny. Los demás no lo notaron y no de haber sido por pura casualidad, él tampoco.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Nami dejó de hablar con Chopper y paso por el rango visual del moreno. La misma mirada codiciosa e interesada que captó horas antes, solo que ahora también había hecho contacto con Nami directamente.

_¡Por Kami…! Si ese sujeto intenta algo Luffy podría tomarlo a mal. _― pensó al captar varias miradas discretas por parte de Law mientras las dos mujeres de la banda y él bebía en la fiesta.

* * *

― ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ― llamó Luffy, removiendo a su segundo al mando.

El espadachín gruño por el poco tacto de su amigo y se levantó con un sonoro bostezo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos a la nueva isla? ― preguntó adormilado, quitando la manta que Robin le tiró encima durante la madrugada.

―Eso quiero saber, no encuentro a Nami por ningún lado ¿sabes dónde está?

Zoro alzó una ceja y se paró de golpe. ¿Nami? ¿Qué no se quedo en su habitación toda la noche?

―No la he visto.

―Hm… ¿Dónde se ha metido? Ya busque en todo el Sunny y no la encuentro. ― Se quejó el hombre de goma, mirando a los lados en busca de la navegante.

―Oh, Luffy―san, Zoro―san, muy buenos días. ― saludo alegre Brook, subiendo por las escaleras hacia el par de varones.

― ¡Brook! ¿Has visto a Nami? ― preguntó Luffy impaciente, corriendo hasta el esqueleto parlanchín.

Brook lo pensó por un momento hasta dar con la respuesta.

―Fue al submarino de Law-san muy temprano, parecía muy apurada por hablar con él.

Zoro se levantó de golpe y se marchó rumbo a los dormitorios del Sunny en busca de la arqueóloga. Necesitaba una idea mejor que solo ir a enfrentarse con el capitán de los piratas corazón, y estaba seguro de que Robin se las ingeniaría mejor que él.

―Zoro-san parece inquieto. ― comentó Brook.

Luffy solo asintió callado, meditando las razones que tendría su amigo como para reaccionar de esa forma.

Y escucho su risa.

La risa de su navegante.

Había salido por la entrada del submarino, tal y como había dicho Brook momentos antes, pero lo extraño era lo reluciente que estaba su sonrisa mientras tiraba de la mano de Law para que saliera del interior de la nave amarilla.

― ¿Luffy-san? ―le llamó Brook, extrañado de la peculiar mirada que tenía el Mugiwara sobre la pareja.

―No digas nada, Brook. ―ordenó en un tono serio, se ajusto el sombrero y saltó hasta el nido de cuervo del barco sin decir más.

― ¡Oi Brook! ¡El desayuno está listo! ― gritó Sanji con una sartén en la mano, acercándose hasta el esqueleto. ― ¿Brook?

― ¡Luffy-san, es hora de desayunar! ― exclamó, levantando la voz en dirección a donde desapareció el confiado capitán.

― ¿Luffy subió? ― preguntó Sanji.

―Sí, hace apenas unos segundos.

Ambos se miraron, esperando la siempre sonriente cara de Luffy aparecer para reclamar por su comida, pero después de unos minutos el pelinegro ni se asomo a ver.

―Déjalo, seguro que baja en un rato. ―dijo. ― Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Nami-san, iré a buscarla.

―Eh, eso no será necesario Sanji-san.

― ¿Por qué?

―Allí― señaló Brook, apuntando en dirección al submarino donde Law y Nami seguían conversando.

Al rubio se le salieron los ojos del asombro al ver como su adorada navegante reía en compañía del frívolo pirata.

― ¡¿Qué está haciendo ese con Nami-san?! ― se quejó, levantando la sartén para usarla como un arma. ― ¡Ya verá como le ponga el pie encima…!

Como si el karma lo hubiera escuchado Law puso una mano en el hombro de la navegante.

― ¡Espera, Sanji-san! ¡No puedes!

El miembro más alto de los Mugiwara luchaba por sostener al enfurecido cocinero y mantenerlo en el barco antes de que saltara y atacará a su ahora, peor enemigo, con la sartén.

― ¿Sanji-kun? ― le llamó Nami, captando como este discutía con Brook a lo lejos. Law volteó a ver también, sin soltar el hombro de la chica. ― ¡Hey! ¿Pasa algo?

Los ojos en llamas del rubio se cambiaron por grandes corazones. ― ¡Nami-swan! ¡El desayuno está listo! ― respondió.

― ¡Gracias pero ya desayune! ¡Vayan ustedes!― contestó, mirando de vuelta al Shichibukai. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos muchos preparativos que hacer, Law. ―dijo ansiosa, tomando la mano que el pirata tenía sobre su hombro. ― Vamos, apresúrate.

Y lo metió con empujones suaves dentro de la nave, sin captar la cara atónita de Sanji.

Bastaba decir que Brook tuvo que cargar al destrozado cocinero de vuelta a la cocina, encontrándose con todos los demás miembros de la banda, con excepción de su capitán, sentados desayunando.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Sanji? ― preguntó Ussop, devorando una tortilla.

―Pues,… Nami-san dijo que no desayunaría y se puso así. ―explicó, dejando a Sanji a un lado de la cocina.

― ¿Nami no va a desayunar? ¿Se siente mal? ― preguntó preocupado Chopper, bajando de su silla.

―Eh, no. Pues, como explicarlo… Nami-san parece llevarse muy bien con Law-san. ―dijo, rascándose el afro dudoso.

Zoro y Robin intercambiaron una mirada al escucharlo.

― ¿Y Mugiwara? Debería estar devorando la comida desde hacía rato. ― comentó gracioso Franky, usando las manos robóticas pequeñas para comer.

―Subió al salón de entrenamiento y no ha bajado.

― ¿Subió?― musito Robin. ― Es demasiado extraño que él no venga a comer.

―Dirás imposible― comentó Zoro. ― ¿Qué tiene Brook?

El esqueleto saltó un poco. ―Nada, en realidad solo estábamos viendo como Nami-san conversaba con Law-san y se fue.

Los miembros de la tripulación dejaron de comer al instante.

―Debe de tener dolor de estomago, comerá luego, Luffy no es de lo que se preocupan por pequeñeces. ― minimizó Zoro. ― Ya termine.

Con el comentario y la ida de Zoro los demás siguieron con su normal desayuno, sin poner mucha atención a lo que había dicho Brook. Después de todo Zoro tenía razón, Luffy no se preocupaba por pequeñeces como esa. El resto del día pasó igual, sin ningún altercado más que la ausencia de la navegante y el pedido de comer solo de Luffy.

Sanji le llevó la comida a regañadientes, dejándolo comer con la única compañía que el de cabellos negros pudo aceptar, la de Zoro. Franky estuvo trabajando por varias horas en extender las burbujas de aire hasta finalmente unir ambas naves en una sola, con la ayuda de algunos miembros de la banda aliada. Bepo se la pasó conversando con Chopper de los por menores de ser un animal que podía hablar y demás, Ussop intentaba convencer al Jean Beart de sus aventuras con los gigantes en Ennies Lobby; y los demás, pues seguían con sus actividades rutinarias.

― ¿Qué es lo que hace Nami en su nave? ― preguntó Ussop, recordando la ausencia de la chica.

―No sé, el capitán la trajo y dijo que no quería que los molestáramos. Hasta donde se deben estar en el cuarto de investigación. ― respondió Bepo a lo lejos.

Tras aquello los demás Mugiwara seguían sin saber de su navegante ni del cirujano de la muerte. Cenaron junto a los otros piratas y dieron por concluido el día para ir a acostarse.

Ninguno vio a Nami regresar a la nave hasta que se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Casi, ninguno.

* * *

―Aquí está bien, gracias por la ayuda.― y se bajó de los fuertes brazos de Trafalgar. ―Ten, te lo devuelvo. ― dijo, extendiéndole el abrigo con el símbolo Jolly Roger de la banda de Law grabado en la parte superior.

―Puedes quedártelo, te queda mejor.

Nami no se opuso y se adentro a su habitación, no sin antes dejar un suave beso a modo de despedida en la mejilla. De alguna forma quería agradecerle el gigantesco favor que él le estaba haciendo.

Law no dijo nada y se alistó para saltar hacia su nave. Deteniéndose unos segundos a la espera del curioso que lo estuvo observando cuando devolvió a la navegante a su barco.

― ¿Algo te molesta, Mugiwara-ya?

Preguntó al aire. En efecto, la figura seria de Luffy apareció por entre las sombras de las escaleras, con un aire claro de fastidio.

― ¿Qué quieres con Nami?

Law se quedó en silencio, estudiando el tono de voz y la postura de su enemigo "aliado".

―Es algo personal.

Luffy apretó los puños.

―No te quiero cerca de Nami, ¿entendiste?

Law volteó a verle, impresionado por la claridad de la orden que este le había dado. ¿Quién diría que el niño pirata podía sonar tan autoritario?

―Recuerdo haberte dicho antes que no me des ordenes.― respondió, moviendo su larga espada por sobre su espalda. ― O te mataría.

Luffy se acomodó el sombrero.

―Quiero verte intentarlo, Law.

La tensión subió de pronto, con ambos capitanes dispuestos a iniciar pelea en cualquier segundo.

― ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces despierto? Creí que ya estabas durmiendo.

En mal momento la manzana de la discordia se había levantado por un bocadillo antes de dormir. Pasó su mirada sobre el chico que la trajo, notando como tenía lista su espada y su capitán tenía los puños bien puestos para una pelea.

― ¿Qué están haciendo a esta hora? Hasta parece que se fueran a pelear. ― Comentó a modo de broma― Es muy tarde, lo que sea que hagan puede esperar hasta mañana.

Luffy fue el primero en calmarse ante su presencia. O al menos eso quería, de no ser por el abrigo que Nami traía puesto.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?― preguntó serio. Nami alzó una ceja ante el tono. Había pasado por alto que se puso el abrigo de Law para cubrirse del frío.

―Es mío. ― respondió Law, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ― Veo que te gusto, Nami.

La susodicha solo atino a meter las manos en los bolsillos y hacer un mohín para ocultar el sonrojo por el seductor tono que Law había usado al decir su nombre. Tono que terminó por crispar los nervios y el poco temple de Luffy.

La tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras por el Sunny, dejándolo solo en medio de aquel pasillo. Para el alegre y casi niño capitán no había otra cosa que no fuera furia contenida hacia Law.

No escuchó las quejas de **su** navegante ni tampoco prestó atención cuando se cruzó con Robin y Zoro en la cubierta, concentrándose solo en llegar a algún lugar donde tanto él como Nami pudieran estar a solas y muy alejados del otro líder pirata.

Se hizo el tonto antes, se hizo el tonto después, pero ahora se había hartado de pretender que no le importaba. No le hizo caso cuando presentó a sus nakama ante Law y este examinó de arriba abajo a su navegante, tampoco de las discretas miradas que le lanzo durante la fiesta o de lo interesado que se veía cuando los encontró conversando en la cubierta del submarino.

No le había importado hasta que vio a Nami sonreír tan emocionada.

O hasta que descubrió la rabia dormida y la soledad que lo recorrió cuando Zoro fue a buscarlo por la mañana luego de que se ocultó en la sala de entrenamiento.

― _¿Y cuál es el problema? Nami es una mujer, en algún momento se casará, tendrá hijos y todo eso. Sí ese Shichibukai planea una relación con ella tú como su capitán y como su amigo deberías de alentarla. No habrás pensado que se iba a quedar navegando contigo después de que te convirtieras en el Rey de los Piratas ¿o sí?_

Pues sí.

Había pensado que ella se quedaría siempre a su lado, siendo su navegante y compartiendo un sinfín más de aventuras divertidas. No se le paso nunca el hecho de que se marcharía y le dejaría tras cumplir su sueño.

_Por eso no quería mujeres en la tripulación, al final ellas desean un hombre con el cual casarse y tener una familia. Eso es algo que los piratas de verdad no podemos darle, no por cómo vivimos._

Y se fue todo al demonio.

Espero con toda la paciencia que pudo juntar, espero y espero para hablar con ella y aclarar ciertos puntos. Puntos como él hecho de que jamás, **jamás**, le dejaría por otro hombre o una familia.

― ¡Luffy!

Que jamás lo abandonaría y lo dejaría solo como esos largos dos años que pasó en compañía de Rayleigh.

Abrió la puerta del acuario y entró azotando la puerta, sin importar que Ussop y Brook estuvieran dentro haciendo cosas que solo Kami podría saber.

― ¿Luffy? ¿Nami? ―musitó Ussop, notando el apuro con el cual entró su capitán. ― ¿Qué sucede? Se ven muy apresurados.

Luffy bajó su mirada y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Nami.

―Salgan, déjennos a solas. ― ordenó.

― ¿Eh? Pero, Luffy…

― ¡Salgan!― gritó.

La orden termino por sacar a Ussop y Brook de la habitación en un santiamén.

―No tenías que gritarles, Ussop se ha asustado. ¿Qué te ocurre, Luffy? Primero pareces querer pelearte con Law y ahora esto.

Luffy volteó, fijó su mirada en la puerta cerrada que daba acceso al acuario y se decidió.

Al demonio, era todo o nada.

Si su cabeza era entregada a los marines después ya no importaría.

― ¿Luffy?

Escuchó su nombre de sus labios y tiró de su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia él.

― ¿Qué te suc-?

Ella enmudeció al sentir el tesoro de su capitán sobre su cabeza y aquellos labios toscos sobre los suyos.

Qué importancia tendría su sueño ahora.

La apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos, profundizando el beso a puro instinto y compartiendo el dulce sabor de los belfos de su navegante con entrega total. Sintió como ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió el beso con casi la misma ansiedad que él.

Ocultos bajo el sombrero de paja le susurró entre besos el sentimiento que lo carcomió por horas y ahora salía frenético.

Nami asintió también y repitió las mismas palabras, sumiéndose en otro profundo beso para afirmar su confesión.

Se escucho el caer de aquel abrigo con la marca de otro pirata que no era el sombrero de paja, y las risas del entusiasta capitán al ver su meta cumplida.

Después de todo, **su sueño no era su sueño si ella no estaba incluida.**

Le daría lo que quisiera, riquezas, fama, atención, cariño, una familia, su ser entero si era necesario.

Solo quería tenerla, tenerla y jamás perderla.

―Nami― jadeó, separándose en medio de un beso. ― Quiero que seas mi reina.

―C-Claro, por supuesto. ―respondió azorada por el calor del momento.

―Pero hay una condición, Nami.

― ¿Condición?

―Sí… serás mi reina, serás la reina de los piratas siempre que seas únicamente mía. No quiero que seas la reina de nadie más. El One Piece será nuestro, solo nuestro. ¿Entiendes? Los muchachos, tú y yo, desde ahora y hasta el final.

Ella sonrió, tomando su rostro en un gesto juguetón.

―No tengo interés en convertirme en la reina de nadie más.

Y con la aclaración hecha se entrego a los brazos del pelinegro.

Por que para ella también era lo mismo.

**Él único Rey de los Piratas al que estaría dispuesta a seguir sería él.**

**Sería Luffy.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** Como ya ven soy nueva en esta sección y siempre he tenido gusto por esta pareja. Me creeran algo loca pero apenas hace aproximadamente un mes y dos semanas que ví todo One Piece y me decidí por escribir un fanfic sobre esta pareja. Por supuesto habrá otras parejas con el transcurso del tiempo y la aparición de muchos otros personajes, hasta donde lo planeo sera un fic corto, pero si es de mucha acogida podré adicionarle más capitulos.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia que me traigo encima y sientanse libres de dejarme un review si en caso tienen alguna crítica constructiva o una recomendación, estaré feliz de escucharlos ( o leerlos en todo caso xD ).

Un fuerte abrazo y que tengan una semana genial.

Se despide , Lonely Athena :)


	2. Primera Discusión

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

**Capitulo 2: Primera Discusión**

Se levantó antes de que amaneciera, mirando por la ventana el mar obscurecido que poco a poco se ilumina. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con un vestido corto y de mangas largas color rojo cereza, sus típicas sandalias y se recogió el cabello en una cola alta.

En el camino a la cocina agradeció no encontrarse con ninguno de su tripulación, no estaría de ánimos para dar explicaciones complicadas. Cogió un poco de jugo del refrigerador, un sándwich y regreso a su habitación para comer con tranquilidad. Suerte tenía de que Robin se quedo en la biblioteca a leer sus incontables libros. Y mientras comía recordó con una gran sonrisa la noche anterior que pasó con su capitán.

Hasta ahora parecía un tonto sueño más que la pura realidad.

Pensar que Luffy reaccionaría de esa manera por algo tan superficial.

Sin embargo no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de celos, por el contrario, le sacaban una sonrisa de lo más grande.

Después del arrebato en el acuario Luffy la acompaño hasta su habitación, y aunque pidió quedarse para asegurarse de que ella estaría bien le logro convencer de que nada pasaría y podría regresar tranquilamente a dormir.

Termino de comer y se fue al lavado para lavarse la boca, se acomodo un poco el cabello y tras tomar el abrigo amarillo que antes le fue entregado salió rumbo a la nave del otro capitán.

―Luffy lo entenderá luego. ― se dijo a sí misma, aterrizando con la agilidad de un gato sobre el submarino. Ahora estaba contenta de haber aprendido a robarles a los ancianos de Weatheria y saltar por sus pequeñas casas mientras era perseguida.

Probó la entrada principal del submarino y tal y como espero, la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y camino hasta el centro de la nave donde se dividían los cuartos y corredores.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ―le preguntó un despierto Jean Beart al verla entrar.

Nami alzó el abrigo amarillo en respuesta. ― Busco a Law, ¿Dónde está?

―El capitán está en su habitación, el segundo pasillo a la izquierda. Dobla a la derecha y verás unas escaleras que van a la sala de maquinas de la nave, su dormitorio está al lado. ― informó, desapareciendo por uno de los corredores en busca de un desayuno.

La navegante acató las indicaciones y camino hasta la susodicha habitación. Bajando las escaleras escuchó el sonido de la sala de maquinas, y justo al lado estaba una puerta con el símbolo de la banda de los piratas corazón pintado. Esta entreabierto, con una tenue luz saliendo de la habitación.

Tocó la puerta con leves golpes sin obtener respuesta y entró con cuidado.

La tenue luz de la habitación venía de una vela posicionada sobre un escritorio de acero que sobresalía de la pared. Dos sofás color vino están posicionados en uno de los extremos de la habitación, con pieles de animales encima. En las paredes están pegados muchísimos carteles de se busca, incluidos los de su banda, y varios de ellos lucían rotos o rasgados.

Hay un librero con varios papeles y apuntes a los lados sobre el escritorio, ropa colgada en un armario sin puertas y de cara a la puerta está una cama de sabanas color gris con el susodicho capitán durmiendo sobre ellas.

No trae una camisa puesta, tan solo un pantalón largo y suelto, con su típico sombrero en el suelo, como si hubiera resbalado de su mano mientras dormía. Está boca abajo, con los brazos estirados a los lados de la cama, casi como si se hubiera tirado encima y se quedara dormido de golpe.

Nami apoyo el abrigo sobre el escritorio, dejándolo encima para no despertar al moreno. Hecho una leída rápida a todos los apuntes del médico y descubrió la pequeña investigación que tenia escrita. Notas sobre el tesoro que debía robar.

Había escuchado de tal tesoro mucho antes, un artefacto capaz de contener la esencia del mar en sí mismo. Tesoro que pasó a ser olvidado cuando se descubrió el Kairoseki, pues se creyó que tal piedra era un sinónimo a aquel tesoro que se decía, neutralizaba cualquier poder de las frutas del diablo.

Y su principal interés para colaborar con el Shichibukai. El tesoro donde Law descubrió aquella joya, y que ahora estaba oculto en una isla de la marina.

Escuchó un ligero gruñido por parte del capitán y decidió que era momento de irse de allí. En otro momento podría pedirle el favor. Se dio media vuelta, chocando su mirada contra la esquina de la pared donde estaban los carteles de recompensa de su banda; entre ellos, el suyo estaba marcado con un círculo.

―Una agradable visita, Nami. ―alegó el pelinegro, levantándose con pereza de su cama.

―Lo siento, no pretendía levantarte, solo vine a dejarte tu abrigo. ― se disculpó, señalando la prenda que dejó sobre el escritorio.

―Creí haberte dicho que podías quedártelo. ―se quejó él, levantándose para tomar el abrigo del escritorio.

Nami sonrió con gracia. ―Luffy se molestaría si me lo quedo, apenas y logré que no lo quemara anoche. ― comentó, tapando su boca para reprimir una risa. ― Gracias por el gesto de todas formas.

Law se quedó observándola mientras la veía reír, en completo silencio.

Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, y ahora tenía una idea más clara de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Todo para que su plan siguiera su curso.

―También quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

El pelinegro mantuvo una expresión tranquila, y preguntó. ― ¿Qué sería?

―Ya conociste a Chopper, nuestro medico. Quisiera que hablaras con él.

― ¿Chopper? Ah, hablas del mapache que ese narizotas quiso amarrarme en la cabeza cuando estamos en Punk Hazard. ― comentó con desagrado.

Como olvidar la vergüenza en que le puso.

―Hablaré con él, aunque no creo que tengamos mucho de que conversar en realidad.

―Yo creo que podrían aprender mucho el uno del otro. ―dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ― Chopper en verdad te admira como médico, y quizás podrías enseñarle algunas cosas que hayas aprendido.

El trafalgar se sentó de vuelta en la cama, meditando las palabras de la hermosa pirata. Encontró interesante la rapidez con la que el reno lograba disminuir el dolor y cerrar las heridas, así como lo peculiar que eran las plantas que utilizo para muchos de los ungüentos con los que le ayudo a curar a su tripulación, en ese punto Nami tenía razón. Algo podrían aprender uno del otro.

―Está bien, hablaré con él más tarde. ― respondió, tomando su gorro del suelo. ― ¿Algo más? ― preguntó, al ver como ella seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

―Sobre lo de ayudarte…

―Mugiwara te prohibió juntarte conmigo ¿no? Por eso has venido tan temprano, para que no te vea. ― concluyó, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la chica, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Nami se mordió los labios. Luffy se lo había dado a entender, y aunque quería acatar su orden no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa. Era una en un millón y era posible que jamás se repitiera.

―Quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto, por lo menos hasta que Luffy se calme.

La recomendación llego como la encarnación de la tentación hacia el capitán.

Una tentación que no dejaría escapar.

―Eso será algo difícil. ― dijo, levantando la barbilla de Nami con sus dedos.

― ¿Por qué? Puedo venir aquí por la mañana, mientras traigo a Chopper y todo solucionado.

Law sonrió, ella tenía hasta una coartada lista. ―Me temo que no es tan sencillo.

― ¿Y eso? ―se impacientó ella.

―Nico Robin te está vigilando. Anoche también nos estuvo espiando cuando entre a tu habitación. ― confesó, poniéndose de vuelta el sombrero en la cabeza. ― Presiento que Roronoa la está ayudando.

― ¿Robin y Zoro? Eso es imposible ellos no…

Y recordó el comentario del espadachín. A él no le agradaba Trafalgar Law en ningún sentido.

―Entonces ellos saben sobre el tesoro…

―No― negó. ― Utilice Haki para romper la habilidad de tu amiga, al igual que lo he hecho en el momento que entraste a este piso. Te escuche hablando con Jean Beart y noté que Nico Robin te venía siguiendo, sus habilidades no tendrán efecto siempre que estés cerca de mí.

Nami se cruzó de brazos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien tan calculador y eficiente. Sin duda el chico no tenía su titulo de Shichibukai por nada, era un estratega altamente calificado. Eso podría ser bueno para ella, como también malo para su grupo.

Malo si Law decidía traicionar su alianza.

―Tengo una idea para decirle a tus amigos si estás de acuerdo. ― ofreció. ― Diles que me enseñaras sobre navegación y el clima de Nuevo Mundo, hay ocasiones en las que me las tengo que manejar por mi mismo así que es una coartada creíble.

― ¿Qué hay sobre tus visitas? Robin no pasará por alto que he venido. ― preguntó perspicaz, observando el rostro divertido del varón.

―Podemos decir que fui a pedirte que me enseñes y hoy viniste a darme tu respuesta, aparte si es que no llega a creerte basta con que le digas que viniste a devolverme mi abrigo o a pedirme el favor por tu amigo.

La ladrona sonrió, feliz por las deducciones de Law. ― Será verdad de cierto modo, está bien. Solo procura no hacer enojar a Luffy, es demasiado impulsivo a veces.

― ¿A veces?― se burló Law. ―Creo que el problema no es ese, Nami. ―contestó, abriendo la puerta para que la chica dejara la habitación. ― El problema es donde ha fijado su interés.

Y cerró la puerta.

La pelinaranja decidió pasar por alto el comentario. De cierto modo sabía que había algo más profundo en las palabras del moreno, algo de lo que preferiría no enterarse. Regresó a su nave, dándoles los buenos días a la tripulación de los piratas corazón que caminaban somnolientos, todos sorprendidos de ver a una de las féminas de los Mugiwara saliendo de la única ruta que daba a la habitación de su capitán.

Y peor aún, que fuera la misma mujer que su solitario capitán hubiera comentado como su próximo objetivo.

* * *

― ¡¿De verdad?!

El grito emocionado del pequeño doctor resonó por todo el Sunny.

―Sí, Chopper, solo no vuelvas a gritar así. ― afirmó Nami, tapándose ambos oídos por el fuerte alarido de su compañero.

― ¡Gracias, Nami!― agradeció el pequeño, saltando de un lado a otro.

La navegante solo asintió y le dio los últimos detalles al médico. ―Vendrá por la tarde y estaba interesado en las plantas que trajiste contigo del País de las Aves, aprovéchate y pregúntale todas tus dudas, ¿entendido?

Chopper asintió y salió despedido como una bala a buscar a Ussop y pedirle ayuda para remover algunos brotes de sus plantas y así poder hacerle una demostración al tétrico capitán. Dejando a una alegre Nami apoyada en la puerta de la enfermería.

―Bien, creo que es hora de hablar con Zoro y Robin. ― murmuró para sí misma, emprendiendo su búsqueda rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Tal y como lo predijo, Zoro ya había comenzado con sus entrenamientos antes del desayuno y cargaba sus gigantescas pesas. El espadachín continúo en lo suyo, sin prestar mucho caso a la entrada de la navegante, ni a como ella cerraba la puerta tras ingresar.

Tras algunos minutos en silencio y tensión finalmente se dignó a detener su entrenamiento y a girarse para ver a la "mujer" de su capitán.

―No tengo dinero para pagarte si es lo que quieres― dijo de mala gana, jalando una toalla para poder secarse el sudor del rostro.

Ella hizo caso inmune mientras Zoro se quitaba el sudor de la parte superior del cuerpo y sonrió.

―Sé que no tienes dinero, Zoro.

― ¿Entonces?

―No te hagas el tonto, sabes por lo que he venido. Quiero saber por qué rayos me están vigilando tú y Robin. ― se quejó, en un tono más demandante y molesto. ― Y quiero la verdad.

El espadachín respiro profundo y le volteó a ver con una mueca seria y fastidiada.

―Quieres la verdad, bien, yo también. ― dijo, en un tono frío. ― ¿Qué te traes con ese hombre? Con el Shichibukai.

―Lo que hable o no con él no es tu problema. Es un asunto mío. ― contestó, con la misma agudeza en el tono que Zoro uso.

El duelo de miradas termino con Zoro como perdedor. Si había alguien que pudiera retar a Zoro de aquella forma sin duda era Nami. Y Zoro detestaba eso. No es que quisiera discutir con ella, pero sus respuestas y el tono de voz lo sacaban de quicio.

¿Qué parte no le cabía en el cerebro a esa mujer como para entenderlo? ¿Tenía que gritárselo para que lo entendiera? ¿Era eso?

―Eres la mujer de mi capitán. No me interesa si es una relación de un rato o si Luffy se volvió loco, mientras tu andes con él de verás comportarte como tal. ―respondió, tomando sus espadas de una de las esquinas de la sala de entrenamiento.

El rostro de Nami se llenó de ira pura, y con toda la paciencia que juntó se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zoro no respondió y tomó sus cosas, buscando salir de la habitación, pero la palma de Nami estrellándose contra la puerta lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

―Escúpelo, Zoro. ― amenazó, mirando directamente al espadachín. ― No te dejaré salir hasta que lo hagas, así que adelante. Dime lo que crees que estoy con haciendo con Trafalgar Law.

―Sí planeas ocultarle algo a Luffy tendrás que tener en cuenta que eres parte de nuestra banda, si Luffy confía o no en ese sujeto es algo que tú también debes aceptar.

Nami cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Ya veía por donde iba el argumento de Zoro.

―Crees que voy a engañar a Luffy o a la banda con Law… ―concluyó, en un tono de enfado.

Zoro tomó el pomo de la puerta y apoyo una de sus manos en sus espadas. ―Por el contrario, creo que te usaran en contra de Luffy, más ahora que ustedes andan juntos, ese tipo puede estarte engañando.

La navegante sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo. Y abrió la puerta antes que él para salir, sin olvidar dejar unas palabras mientras se iba.

― ¿No has pensado, Zoro, que soy yo la que lo está engañando a él?

* * *

Estaba furiosa con Zoro por sus palabras. Furiosa consigo misma por entender lo que quería decir, y furiosa con Law por ponerle tal tentación encima.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

Con seguridad, no ella.

Se sentó algo aburrida en el escritorio de su habitación de dibujo y, tras evadir por otro día el glorioso desayuno de Sanji, se encerró a hacer mapas. Aunque casi no dibujo nada, más fue lo que se pasó revisando los mapas guardados y las notas que trajo consigo de Weatheria para confirmar su ruta.

Tenía algunas ligeras sospechas sobre las posibles tres rutas que el Log Pose le estaba marcando, y hasta donde podía notar, las tres eran completamente seguras. Sus destinos eran tres islas con diferentes climas, una isla de invierno, otra de verano y por ultimo una de otoño. Trazó una ruta a la de otoño, pero tras algunos cálculos se percato de que solo aumentarían en exceso los días de navegación y por ende, las provisiones que venían usando desde Punk Hazard serían muy escazas.

―Parece que solo queda la isla de invierno. ― musitó algo desilusionada. ― Por lo menos Chopper estará cómodo en ese clima.

―Seguro que será divertido. ― comentó una voz a un lado del escritorio de dibujo.

―Sí, supongo.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de la presencia masculina cómodamente sentada en el suelo, justo a su lado derecho.

― ¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿En qué momento entraste?! ― preguntó nerviosa, asombrada por la inexplicable presencia de su capitán.

El pirata de cabellos negros solo sonrió, tan despreocupado como siempre y se mantuvo con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, con toda la alegría pintada en la cara.

―Hace un rato. ― respondió, acomodando su sombrero para mirarla. ― ¿Iremos a una isla de invierno? ¡Genial! Podemos jugar con la nieve como cuando fuimos a donde vivía Chopper. ― comentó emocionado, doblando sus piernas para acomodarse mejor.

Ella no dijo nada, procesando todavía la no tan esperada presencia del sombrero de paja. Apoyo los materiales de trabajo, dejando de lado todas las mediciones que hizo y volteó la silla para poder conversar con el moreno. Con aquella sonrisa divertida y sentado allí a su lado, el líder parecía no querer marcharse muy pronto, por el contrario, se veía bastante cómodo.

― ¿Es eso lo que te molesta, Nami? ― preguntó él, mirando directamente los ojos castaños de su navegante.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó ella, confundida por la preocupación que llenó la cara de Luffy. Raro que el pusiera caras como esa. Muy raro.

―No viniste a comer. ― se quejó Luffy.

―No tenía hambre, Luffy. No como tanto como tú y lo sabes. ― respondió con un tono cómico, intentando hacer el ambiente menos denso.

Luffy solo ladeó el rostro, sin dejar de ver la sonrisa que Nami había puesto para calmar su preocupación. Lo encontró muy difícil de entender. Si ella no quería sonreírle entonces que no lo hiciera, así de simple.

―Nami. ― llamó, en un tono más grave y serio. ― ¿Qué te preocupa? No sonríes como siempre, y sé que me estás mintiendo.

La acusada en cuestión se retorció por dentro al verse descubierta.

Era una ladrona con miles de caras y gestos, se había entrenado por años en el arte del engaño, pero cuando se trataba de lidiar con su capitán nunca fue capaz de hallar la forma de ocultarle o mentirle. Por eso siempre prefirió gritar y criticar a todo lo antes de traicionar su confianza. Nunca pudo volver a mentirle desde que la salvó de Arlong, y por experiencia, ninguno de sus compañeros pudo hacerlo tampoco.

A excepción de Ussop y aquel drama que hubo con Merry. Pero esa era una excepción muy particular y delicada.

Sintió el toque delicado del sombrero de paja y supo que había perdido la batalla. Con el tesoro mejor cuidado de su amado en la cabeza, mentirle era una misión imposible. Se acomodó en la silla, juntó las piernas, apoyó el rostro en sus palmas y borró la sonrisa de plástico que mostró antes.

―Solo estoy algo fastidiada, no es nada importante.

― ¿Tanto como para perderte el desayuno? ― refuto él. ― Debe de ser importante. Puedes decirme, soy el capitán, puedes confiar en mí.

Y de nuevo puso esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hacía sonrojarse. Se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de pensar una buena excusa. Alguna idea que no incluyera mentirle, o al menos no del todo.

De pronto Luffy se había puesto de pie y la había cogido por los hombros con un poco de fuerza, la suficiente como para levantarla de su asiento.

― ¿Es por Zoro? ¿Es por él, verdad?

La navegante sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

― ¿Por qué… porque mencionas a Zoro? ― inquirió nerviosa.

No había forma de que Zoro le contará a Luffy… ¿o sí?

¡No! ¡Zoro podía ser muchas cosas pero chismoso jamás!

―Los capté de casualidad mientras te buscaba para ir a desayunar. Luego te vi salir y cuando le pregunte a Zoro dijo que no era nada, pero si estabas tan molesta como él no pudo ser nada. Es muy raro que ustedes anden peleados.

―Tú… ¿nos captaste? ¿Qué eres, un radar? ¡¿Desde cuándo haces eso?!

Luffy sonrió alagado, sin hacer caso al tono sorprendido de la chica. ― Lo aprendí con Rayleigh, si me concentro puedo ubicarlos a todos, pero dime ¿Por qué discutiste con Zoro? Es raro que discutas con él, generalmente solo lo golpeas al igual que a mí.

La resolución de Luffy la tenía más que inquieta, sin duda podría golpear a Zoro y este no le haría nada. Era un tonto con mucho respeto a las mujeres para empezar, sin embargo, el problema era que su "discusión" no era por cualquier cosa. Zoro no se iba a tirar para atrás con respecto a su nuevo "amigo", ni tampoco recurriría a Luffy para hacer que ella desistiera, por si solo era suficiente hombre como retar al Shichibukai y obtener sus propias refuerzas.

Respuestas que ella no le podía permitir tener por ahora.

― ¿Nami? ― llamó el impaciente pirata, al ver como su pareja parecía algo perdida en el espacio.

―Dime…

―Estoy esperando una respuesta. ―dijo algo incomodó Luffy, notando ya el oculto nerviosismo de su navegante. ―¿Por qué discutiste con Zoro?

―Ya te dije que no es importante…

―Lo entenderé por mí mismo, anda dime. ¿Zoro te insultó o algo? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?

En ese segundo supo que lo que menos le convendría era que Luffy fuera con Zoro para reclamarle.

Tenía que decirle algo para despistarlo. Cerró la boca con un poco de temor, aun cuestionándose si era o no buena idea decirle. Tenía demasiadas dudas respecto a su reacción.

―Zoro solo… estaba molesto conmigo por una cosa de nada… ― contestó, dudando mucho entre cada palabra.

El pelinegro ya había perdido la paciencia, primero por el hecho de que Nami se pusiera tan nerviosa hablando de lo que ella definía como una cosa de nada. Si era "nada", no tenía porque ponerse tan nerviosa; salvo que, obviamente, fuera algo mucho más que "nada".

Y encima, Zoro estaba metido en el embrollo. Su primer nakama era una persona muy pacifica, exceptuando cuando estaba cerca del rubio cocinero, y se molestaba muy poco con los demás miembros de la tripulación. En su mayoría, él buscaba protegerlos de cualquier cosa.

Proteger y no pelear.

Salvo que… Zoro peleara para proteger.

El recuerdo de sus duras palabras y su comportamiento cuando la banda sufrió la pérdida del Going Merry y Ussop le reto a duelo vino como caído del cielo. Claro, como olvidarlo, Zoro no solo le había reforzado el hecho de que era el capitán, sino que también, cuando quiso correr de vuelta por el tirador de la banda, le había detenido amenazando con irse si daba un paso fuera de la habitación.

Lo recordaba claro, pues reflexionó muchísimo sobre su responsabilidad para con sus amigos.

En aquel tiempo odio un poco, solo un poco, al espadachín de cabello verde. Pero le molesto más el que tuviera toda la razón por detenerlo. Tal y como dijo, había asuntos como el que alguno dejara la banda, en los cuales debía dejar de pensar como un niño.

Zoro protegía a sus nakama, y de ser necesario, optaría una actitud ofensiva con tal de seguir ese fin.

Su mente ató cabos de una manera muy cruda y veloz, tanto que incluso le pareció impropio de su personalidad.

Apretó más fuerte lo hombros de la navegante, cerró la puerta con un estiramiento de su pierna y la miró directo a los ojos, asustándola por la seriedad en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― pregunto en un tono tosco y fuerte.

―…Luffy…

―Zoro no es de los que se enfadan por nada si no es con Sanji, si está molesto contigo es porque estás haciendo o hiciste algo peligroso, dime Nami. Y quiero la verdad.

La juguetona voz del Mugiwara ya no era nada divertida ni amable, por el contrario, era pura frialdad y serenidad. Cualquier mentira que le surgiera a Nami de la boca sería descubierta, no había forma de que no se percatará de ello. No cuando entraba en ese modo tan serio.

―Fui a ver a Trafalgar Law temprano… ― terminó por confesar.

El capitán soltó a la chica, procesando las palabras que le había dicho. Estaba molesto, no lo iba a negar. Pero más que molesto estaba triste.

Ya le había pedido explicaciones a su navegante la noche anterior, y ella le dijo que solo estaba conociendo a los otros piratas para sentirse en confianza, que no tenía nada más con los piratas corazón ni con su líder. Simple simpatía y compañerismo.

Intento de muchas maneras explicarle a Nami que Law podía no tener las mismas intenciones, le dijo que le miraba mucho y que no le agradaba para nada cuando decía cosas , que para sus oídos tenían un claro doble sentido. Menos aún, que le estuviera haciendo "regalitos" tan extraños.

Le señalo, con toda la inocencia y confusión propia de su primer enamoramiento, que no tenía sentido que le regalaran un abrigo para hombre a una chica tan a la moda como ella; y menos aún, cuando tenía el símbolo pirata de otra banda. La de cabellos naranja solo le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que no iba a dejarse tratar con tantas confianzas para no ponerlo incomodo.

O como le explico Robin mucho más tarde, que Nami intentaría no ponerlo celoso.

Claro que ninguno espero esa reacción desde el principio.

Y ahora, ella iba a hacer precisamente lo que le prohibió. Se había metido, de nuevo, en la nave del Trafalgar sola y sin decirle nada.

Se sentía herido y algo traicionado.

Supuso que su cara le había traicionado también, pues Nami le había tomado por el rostro con una expresión de preocupación total. No supo ni cómo fue que el termino sentado en el escritorio, con Nami algo agachada hacia él.

―Déjame explicarte…

¿Explicarle? ¿Qué quería explicarle? ¿Qué le importo un rábano su pedido y fue a hacer lo que se le daba la gana? ¿Eso iba a explicarle?

Era algo tonto y despistado, hasta él lo sabía. Pero no iba a dejarse mangonear por ella, no con un tema tan importante. La rabia ya comenzaba a hervirle por la piel, y ella seguía insistiendo en que le escuchase sin obtener respuesta.

Se quitó con cólera sus manos de su cara y se puso de pie, irritado por la desobediencia de su navegante. ¿Quería le ordenara como su capitán y no como su amigo? ¿Quería que le impusiera reglas para que las siguiera definitivamente? Él no era ese tipo de persona, nunca le gusto imponerse ante sus nakama, y mucho menos ante ella, que fue una esclava usada por muchos años.

Pero si con eso podía mantenerla alejada de Law… quizás valía la pena tratar.

Quizás sí… o mejor no.

No lo sabía, su mente ya había llegado al límite de su razonamiento. Tenía una encrucijada entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Al final opto por una tercera opción, mucho más fácil de escoger pero difícil para expresar.

Iba a reclamar, iba a reclamar muchísimo a su navegante el porqué de su rebeldía.

Muchísimo.

―Te dije que no fueras. ― expresó molesto. ― ¡Te lo dije!

Nami se cohibió un poco, intimidada por la altura de Luffy. Aún estaba asombrada de que este le quitará las manos de manera tan brusca, sin ningún cuidado, y ahora le hablaba en ese tono tan fastidiado. Hacía apenas un rato que se quedo mirando al vació y no decía palabra.

―Sé que me lo dijiste pero…

― ¡Pero fuiste a hacer lo que te daba la gana! ― gritó el chico, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación para calmarse.

Se tomó del cabello, removiendo sus manos con desesperación en busca de una idea para lidiar con su liberal Nami. No quiso gritarle pero se le escapo de la boca, y agradecía que la furia fuera bajando gracias a eso.

― ¡No me grites!

― ¡Tú tampoco lo hagas!

― ¡Tú empezaste!

― ¡Y tú te fuiste sola a verlo! ¡Y no me dijiste! ― se quejó el pelinegro, deteniendo sus vueltas para enfrentarse de frente a la navegante, parándose frente a ella en la discusión.

― ¡Pensaba decírtelo! ― refutó. ― ¡Pero si me gritas y no me dejas explicarte no puedo hablar tranquila!

― ¡Siempre gritas! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?! ― exclamó hastiado, apretando los puños en señal de ira.

Odiaba cuando alguien le daba la contra, y menos si quién lo hacía era ella.

Por otro lado, Nami ya estaba llegando a un punto de ira. Luffy a veces podía portarse como un completo niño mimado, ¿Qué acaso no podía ser más maduro en ese tipo de conversaciones? Y venía encima a decirle que era una gritona.

Ya estaba, no podía aguantarle más gritos. Se ajusto el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza, asegurándose de que no se cayera y le propino el golpe más fuerte que pudo justo en medio de su cráneo.

El chillido de dolor que dio el moreno resonó por todo el Sunny, trayendo la atención de todos los miembros de la banda. No era ni el desayuno, y el primer día de pareja que tenían ambos, y ya se estaban matando a golpes.

Ussop y Brook se asomaron por la única ventana que había, viendo por dentro a la navegante con el puño en alto y a su capitán sentado en el suelo, quejándose de dolor por el gigantesco chinchón en su cabeza. Sanji y Chopper estaban de pie a un lado, uno con expresión de gusto y otro de curiosidad. Franky venía riendo, diciendo que Nami era quien tenía los pantalones en esa relación, acompañado de una arqueóloga que encontró muy curioso el desenlace de la discusión.

Después de estar espiando ya esperaba que uno de los dos dijera cosas que no querían, gracias al cielo que ellos no eran para nada normales.

Zoro solo regresó a dormir en la cubierta, abriendo y cerrando el ojo tras ver a sus amigos curiosos rodear la habitación en la que se metieron Luffy y Nami. Agradecía que no fue él quien Nami golpeo, aunque podía esperar un golpe similar si volvía a retarla.

Los Mugiwara se mantuvieron cerca, esperando la continuación de la pelea "amorosa" de dos de sus miembros. Por dentro de la habitación, la situación se había tornado menos tensa.

―Ah… ― jadeó la chica, poniendo las manos en sus caderas en expresión de superioridad. ― Lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes hablar. ¡Si te digo que me escuches, hazlo y luego quéjate!

Luffy levanto la cara, los ojos con pequeñas lagrimitas y una expresión de pequeño recién regañado. ¿No se suponía que el molesto era él y no ella? ¡Ella fue la que rompió las reglas, no él!

La navegante resoplo mucho más tranquila. Si no le golpeaba estaba segura de que su discusión se iría demasiado lejos.

―Fui a pedirle un favor por Chopper. ― explicó, en un tono más calmado.

Luffy la miró desde el suelo confundido.

―Cuando nos presentaste Chopper estaba muy emocionado por hablar con él, pero te la pasaste conversando tanto que nunca pudo acercarse. Me ofrecí a preguntarle si quizás podía enseñarle algunas cosas mientras seguía como nuestro aliado.

El pelinegro se sentó más calmado, con muchas dudas por la reciente explicación.

― ¿Por Chopper?

―Sí, por Chopper.

― ¿Enserio?― inquirio poco convencido.

―Que sí Luffy, puedes ir a preguntarle a Chopper si quieres.

El silencio pensativo de Luffy se vio interrumpido por la alegre voz de Chopper, quién reforzó la confianza de su capitán.

― ¡Es verdad, Luffy! ¡Gracias a Nami podre aprender muchas más cosas! ― exclamó contento, gritando desde afuera.

Ussop le dio un coscorrón por su torpeza. Se suponía que estaban encubierta, sin que ellos supieran que los andaban espiando. Nami resoplo profundo, había escuchado pasos cuando Luffy gritó, podía jurar que si salía se encontraría con todas las caras de sus amigos, escuchando atentos su conversación.

Vaya grupo de chismosos.

― ¿Solo fuiste por eso? ― preguntó Luffy, aún enfadado con ella. La chica le volteó a ver, se agachó hacia él y asintió.

―También a devolverle su abrigo, se que te molestaba así que se lo regrese. ― respondió con tranquilidad.

Luffy le siguió mirando, buscando algún resto de mentiras en las palabras de su querida nakama. Hasta donde veía, Nami no ocultaba nada.

― ¿Por qué fuiste sola? Pudiste pedirme que fuera contigo…

―Estabas durmiendo, ayer te quedaste despierto hasta muy tarde. Además apenas y hable con él, solo le pedí el favor por Chopper y me fui.

― ¿Y Zoro?

El espadachín volteó a ver hacia la habitación, sorprendido por la mención que hizo Luffy en la discusión. ¿Le había escuchado discutir con Nami? Ahora si tenía mucha curiosidad, pero su orgullo le ganaba, no quería ser catalogado como una cotorra por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Él tenía una imagen que mantener.

La arqueóloga lo vio dudar y se animo a ayudarle. Con el uso de sus poderes hizo florecer una pequeña oreja al lado de Zoro, un altavoz privado con el cual podía mantener su imagen y escuchar él porque Luffy y Nami hablaban sobre él.

―Zoro es un imbécil. ― termino por deducir Nami, tras un incomodo silencio que puso a más de uno al borde de sus nervios.

El de cabellos verdes se hundió más en su sitio, con una expresión atónita por la definición que le dio la navegante. ¿No tenía otra cosa que decir? Él solo estaba siendo cuidadoso y ella venía a decir eso. Casi podía jurar que Sanji se moría de la risa, aunque su vista no se equivoco cuando lo vio tirado en el césped con una mano sobre el estomago, carcajeándose a más no poder.

Era hora de hacer picadillo al cocinero.

Preparó las espadas y se puso de pie, dispuesto a iniciar la quinta discusión en el día con el rubio de cejas raras. Lástima que Nami salió dando un portazo, encontrándose con todas las caras de sus compañeros, a excepción de la de Robin, quién ya había huido del lugar.

―Creo que ya oyeron suficiente. Sanji-kun, no va a ser pronto hora del almuerzo, te vendría bien una mano. ― comentó la chica, con falsa inocencia.

El cocinero dudo un segundo al no comprender el doble sentido de la chica, pero comprendió todo cuando Ussop y Chopper les fueron lanzados como sus nuevos ayudantes y tuvo que huir a la cocina, evadiendo el mal humor de la chica del East Blue. Brook se excusó diciendo que tenía una nueva melodía que componer, Franky dijo que tenía que ir a revisar el suministro de cola y… con eso solo quedaron Nami, Zoro y Luffy en la cubierta.

El espadachín estaba pasando en su mente miles de formas de escapar, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente convincente como para ser aplicada. Escuchó los pasos de la fémina y alzó la mirada, encontrando el rostro sereno de ella mirándolo de frente.

― ¿Qué? ― musitó en un tono poco amigable.

―Se que también nos oíste, así que dejemos esta tontería y resolvamos esto. Ya le explique a Luffy porque fui al submarino, así que supongo que estarás más tranquilo. ― dijo, mirando de reojo la figura tranquila del Mugiwara a unos metros.

Zoro le sostuvo la mirada, sin estar totalmente convencido. Sí le había oído, fuerte y claro, y tenía mucho más sentido que las locas ideas que estuvo maquinando su cabeza y la de Robin juntas. No obstante, aunque tuviera sentido no quería decir que fuera totalmente cierto.

Robin le había comentado que Nami salió con el abrigo en rumbo a la nave muy temprano, y en efecto, salió poco tiempo después, solo que sin el abrigo. Por la respuesta de Chopper supuso que eso también era cierto, pero la sensación de que algo andaba mal no le dejaba en paz.

Volteó a ver a su capitán, que parecía bastante complacido con la explicación y sonreía con confianza. No le quedaba de otra, si Luffy le creía entonces lo que él fuera a pensar no tenía sentido. Si el capitán le creía, él tendría que asimilarlo también.

―Como tú digas.

Su respuesta fue la señal de paz entre ambos, Nami sonrió, tranquila de haber solucionado el encuentro que tuvo con el espadachín. Y eso de paso, le traería mucha más calma a Luffy.

―Bien, pero igual te añadiré 800,000 berries a tu deuda. ― comentó la chica, caminando de vuelta hacia el interior del barco, dejando por un momento a solas a ambos muchachos.

Luffy se carcajeo del aumento de la deuda y Zoro solo se pregunto mentalmente cuanto le debía a la bruja ahora. Ya había perdido de vista el saldo la primera vez que se puso a calcularlo, y ahora sentía que jamás sería capaz de pagárselo.

―Oi, Zoro― le llamó Luffy, riendo desde el centro de la proa.

― ¿Qué?

Luffy sonrió con más gracia, alegre porque su primer nakama volviera a esa actitud filosa y calmada suya.

―Gracias por preocuparte. A partir de ahora estaré más al pendiente de Nami, así que relájate.

Y dicho eso dejó de nuevo solo al espadachín. Quería decirle gracias de alguna forma, y espero que es resultara en la más sincera y directa. Se sentía feliz de que Zoro cuidara tan bien de sus compañeros, y que él tuviera la suerte de tenerlo como su amigo.

Zoro era una espada y un escudo. O al menos esa era la forma en la que le veía. Siempre mostrando una actitud y comportamiento tan filoso y letal como una espada, pero manteniendo siempre la dureza y la protección del más fuerte escudo.

Así era Zoro, y estaba agradecido de que él se tomara la molestia de cuidar también de la mujer que decidió convertir en su reina. Pero no podía dejarle ese trabajo, él era el futuro Rey y su deber principal era velar por quienes tenía cerca.

Y quién más cerca estaba era la reina.

Su futura Reina de los Piratas.

Corrió de vuelta a la nave, en busca de su navegante y de su tesoro. La encontró sentada en una de las sillas de playa que tenían guardadas, leyendo unas notas y analizando el ambiente. Aún bajo el agua las habilidades de navegación de la fémina seguían siendo perfectas.

― ¡Nami! ― le llamó, corriendo hacia ella.

Ella le volteó a ver, se puso de pie y dejó las cosas a un lado, recibiéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Luffy llegó la alzó con facilidad, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y sintiendo la cálida risa de la navegante en su cuello. Se sentía feliz de solucionar las cosas con ella, y aun más feliz de que todos esos feos y "raros" sentimientos desaparecieran en cuanto ella le explico lo que ocurría.

La bajo despacio, luego de varias vueltas y una que otra burla de la chica diciendo que estaba demasiado alegre.

Se rió al verla toda sonrojada y riendo al igual que él. Sí, se sentía muy feliz.

―Nami. ― le llamó, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas. ― Ya no estoy molesto contigo. ― aclaró con una sonrisa.

―No lo hubieras estado si me hubieras escuchado desde el principio, idiota. ― se burló ella, conteniendo el sonrojo que amenazaba con poseer todo su rostro. ― Pero ya olvídalo, no ha pasado nada y para la próxima me escuchas antes de gritar.

El capitán asintió, acercándose un poco más hacia ella.

―Solo si tú prometes decirme siempre a dónde vas.

La condición fue bastante justa, ella asintió con una sonrisa y contuvo el aliento cuando el pirata depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

A veces Luffy podía resultar demasiado tierno y grandioso a su manera.

― ¿Alguna otra noticia? ― pregunto el capitán, sin despegar su frente de la de su navegante.

Nami sonrió aún más. ― Llegaremos a una isla mañana por la tarde, capitán.

Luffy grito emocionado, dándole más vueltas a Nami por el aire. Y comenzó a hacer planes del montón de cosas que podían hacer juntos. Nami no le detuvo, escuchando sobre los miles de juegos que se le estaban ocurriendo, quería decirle si podían hacer algo mucho más romántico, pero al ver la gran emoción por la nieve en él, se quedo callada.

Luffy era Luffy, y le gustaba demasiado jugar y divertirse a lo grande.

―Sabes, Nami. Estoy muy feliz. Muy, muy feliz. ― comentó el chico, ya un poco más calmado.

La navegante volteó a ver a su pareja, quién la abrazaba por detrás, ambos sentados en la cubierta, mirando los diferentes peces y criaturas que pasaban por los lados del barco.

― ¿Por qué?

El chico sonrió, contento por la pregunta. ― Porque tengo a la reina más grandiosa de todas.

* * *

Primero que nada... ¡Te odio Internet! ¡Borraste todo mi super comentario!

Ahora si mi comentario, reescrito de lo que me acuerdo. xD Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que dejaron tan geniales comentarios, y sí, este trabajo si era un One Shot pero he decidido alargarlo. No unos cuantos capitulos, me espero algo mucho más largito :). Las ideas llegan rapido con tan positivos ánimos.

Esta historia tendrá para rato, y ojala les siga gustando. Acepto criticas constructivas, e ideas o sugerencias :). Veremos que les espera a estos piratas no solo en el romance, sino en la aventura. ¡ Prepárense para un fic a lo Lonely Athena! ¡Lleno de misterios! :3

¡Cuidense montones y no olviden... **_DEJEN REVIEW XD!_**


End file.
